The Princess of Destiny
by Kaori-chan
Summary: The tale of Zelda:Ocarina of Time as told by Princess Zelda. The years of waiting for answers have come to an end as Zelda finally confronts her Father about her past. But is she really prepared to hear the truth?
1. The Prophecy

Lightning exploded in the sky. Thunder crashed, resounding in a deep- throated call over the plains of Hyrule. There I stood, helpless, as a dark, ominous cloud descended over Hyrule, completely shutting out any possible light. The storm raged on. With every flash of lightning, every clap of thunder, a part of my beloved Hyrule died. Clap. Lake Hylia drained. Boom. Death Mountain exploded in a fiery eruption that resulted in a glowing Ring of Fire that crowned its peak. Flash. Monsters of all kind walked free over the once golden land, taking away the homes of others in order to take up their own evil abodes where once no evil had dwelt. Clap. As I watched in horror, my very home, Hyrule Castle, was restored, replaced by a vast gaping pit that quickly filled with seething lava. Boom. The Castle Town, once a merry busy place, was destroyed. Hundreds of people fled in a thundering stampede past me, some to be swallowed up by the evil storm. What was left of the peaceful, once happy people of Hyrule ran, terrified, to Kakariko Village. Crash. Zora's Domain froze, and Lord Jabu- Jabu vanished. Blinding tears began to run down my face. Suddenly, as suddenly as the storm came, a piercing light broke through the storm. The clouds vanished, and Hyrule was restored to its peaceful self. I looked in the direction from which the light had come: the direction of Kokiri Forest. Slowly, the light diminished, revealing a figure, little taller than I, dressed in green, and followed by a fairy did. But what most caught my attention was the green stone he held: The Kokiri's Emerald, also know as the Spiritual Stone of the Forest.  
  
I woke with a gasp. I was not outside, nor was that horrible storm over Hyrule when I looked out the window. Instead the first rays of sun broke over the mountains, coloring their upturned faces red as the first rays of dawn's light seeped through the jagged peaks. It was not the first time this had happened-I had had that dream almost every night since Ganondorf, the king of the Gerudo came to make an alliance with my father. I ran out of the room.  
  
Down the halls I sped, turning this way and that, mounting the steep narrow staircase that led to the tower. At last I reached a door, which I yanked open and fled into Impa's reassuring arms. "Oh my goodness, Zelda, what happened?" she asked, concerned. " Oh Impa, Impa, I'm so scared. It happened again. I had that horrible dream again. I-" "Shhhhh, Shhhhh, Zelda. Now, tell Impa just what happened. Come on now, it's all right." But I was inconsolable. I couldn't take it anymore. I had had that dream before, but not so clear. Not so horribly clear, with Hyrule being destroyed right before my very eyes. No matter how hard I tried, I could not get those horrible pictures out of my mind. As my eyes and my mind cleared a little, I was able to tell Impa the details of my dream. As she listened to me speak, grave concern was clearly visible in her clear ruby eyes. "Oh, dear..." was all she could say in response. I knew that she took everything quite seriously. She took it as a prophecy, like all my dreams were. But the frightening thing was that my dreams were never wrong.  
  
Later that day, after we had both calmed down, Impa was helping me get dressed. "Now, dear, let me see your eyes," she was saying. "Hmmm. still red. Now hold still-perfect! OK, you're all ready!" I looked in the mirror. As always, my eyes were the clear blue Impa had made them. Actually, I had red eyes. My mother was a Sheikah, Shira to be exact. But she had died protecting Impa when I was just a baby. I got my red eyes from her. Impa always said that my mother was very brave. "Impa?" I asked. "Hmm?" "I need you to do something." "Of course, dear. What is it?" "I think that my dream will come true soon. I can feel it." Impa stopped, and dropped the pair of shoes that she had been holding. She looked at me with a grave look on her face. "Go on.." She said quietly. I noticed that she looked pale. "The boy in my dream.. He may very well be the One that Rauru spoke of." "You mean." "Yes. I think that he is destined to be the Hero of Time. Yet.." ".." "Yet, he will not be able to prove himself. In my dream he was but my age." "Of course. I will teach him the Melody of the Royal Family so he can prove to others his connection with your prophecy." "Oh, Thank you, Impa!" I was overjoyed to hear this. Even though the time would come soon that the horrible vision in my dream would soon happen in reality, at least the future Hero of Time would be able to show that he was connected to the Royal Family. I finished dressing, then went to go play my ocarina.  
  
Later that day, I knew, my father had a meeting with Ganondorf. Something told me that this man had evil intentions and a black heart. This suggested to me that he represented the clouds in my dream. I had to keep an eye on him, and I knew exactly how. Stealthily I crept out into the castle courtyard and over to the window that looked in on the Throne Room. As all of my father's diplomatic business was done in there, so would today's meeting.  
  
Still as stone I stood, peering in through the window, when someone spoke.  
  
"Uhh.excuse me?" I turned around to see a boy in green staring directly into my face. He had startled me, but he didn't need to know that. "Who are you?" I asked. "How did you get past the guards?" He was going to answer when I saw something that immediately caught my attention. "Is that.. Is that a FAIRY?!" I asked dazedly. "Uh, yeah," he answered. "What about her?" I had to. I had to tell him my dream, so I did. I left out the more hideous details, though. He didn't scare me enough as for me to terrify him. He already looked uneasy at being in the castle.  
  
Fortunately, he believed me, but still looked confused. I suppose he was wondering what this had to do with him. Soon I would explain everything. When I got to the part about the green stone, he reached into his pocket. "Oh, you mean this thing?" he asked. "I don't have any clue what it is, but since the Deku Tree obviously thought it so important, I held onto it." I nearly collapsed. Did he mean to say that the only reason he kept the spiritual stone of the forest was because a tree had told him to?!  
  
Eventually I explained to him the evil intentions of Ganondorf, the Legend of the Triforce, and my plan to save Hyrule. At last, he understood. I handed him a letter that I had prepared, and told him to talk to Impa, that she would guide him out of the castle. I watched from a distance as Link, as his name was, learn the Melody of the Royal Family. But, as he left, I saw him turn his head and catch a last glance at the Princess who had laid this quest upon him.  
  
1  
  
The End- Part Two coming soon! 


	2. Freedom

As Link left, I felt suddenly as if I should not have drawn him into this. I felt that he was somewhat skeptical about my vision, and from the look in his eyes I doubted if he had ever left his home in the Forest before he came here. I decided to ponder my intuitions later, when my mind was clearer. For now, I was content to just gaze up at the always-blue Hylian sky: But it was not blue today. Heavy, dark clouds rolled endlessly over the sky, far out of my sight over the mountains before they broke its ominous surface to raise their peaks high above the gray plain of clouds to look upon the sun.  
  
Quickly I looked in through the window. Ganondorf had gone. Without a sound I ran across the courtyard and under the shelter of an arch that led to the palace gardens. There I stopped a moment to regain my breath (and my composure) before dashing in through a doorway and up a long flight of stairs. I took the opportunity to look out a window when I reached a landing. The storm was already raging across the countryside- wind was ripping through the many towers of the castle before howling away among the mountains behind the castle. Suddenly a gust of wind from outside sent a blast of cold icy rain through the open window, drenching both the landing and me. I took a moment to brush my hair out of my face before shutting the window. "Brrr.." I shivered in my soaked and heavy garments and climbed up the remaining stairs and out into one of the back corridors.  
  
Impa had told me of this way long ago. It, and the other secret corridors, was used by the Sheikah to go quickly from one part of the castle to another, and without being seen by the various visitors and other people that seem to come in steady stream every day to the castle, always on some "urgent" errand. Conveniently, these back ways led conveniently to a secret entrance that opened onto my room..  
  
Eventually I found what I was looking for: an old woven tapestry hanging on the left wall of the corridor. Stopping to see if anyone was looking, I silently drew aside the covering, revealing a wood panel in the wall, which was very strange considering that Hyrule Castle is made almost entirely out of stone. I slid back this panel to reveal the back of yet another tapestry, which I also drew back and walked into the closet of my room. As silently as I could, I slid the panel back into place and straightened the tapestry back to its rightful place. (One might think that a closet is a strange place to hang a tapestry, but in fact it quite helps. My closet is very large, and also very cold. That tapestry was hung on the one blank wall in order to keep some of the cold out while I was dressing.)  
  
After I had changed, and gone into the main part of my room, something caught my eye: not only were all the windows closed and the bedclothes changed, but there was a single letter sitting on my desk! Excitedly I ran over to it, and, snatching the letter off my desk, I ran to my bed and landed in it with a flop. Only then did I take time to look at the envelope more closely. It was made out of thick, homemade paper, and was slightly wet. The ink, though, was still readable. It said, as plain as day:  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Princess Zelda  
  
Hyrule Castle  
  
North Castle Town, Hyrule  
  
~From~  
  
Malon Lon-Lon  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
Hyrule  
  
"Yes! It finally got here!" I exclaimed as I ripped the envelope open. The paper inside was nothing like the envelope. It was thin and fine, and very delicate. It was emblazoned at the top with the crest of Hyrule's Royal Family, along with the Lon-Lon coat of arms: it was very attractive. I smiled as I recognized it for what it was: The very stationery I had given Malon on her last birthday. The letter said, in very neat handwriting:  
  
Dear Zelda,  
  
How are you? It's been a long time since we last saw each other, hasn't it? I've been sick the last week, so I couldn't come with Dad on his BI-weekly deliveries. Oh well, I'll be coming this time! By the way, while I was waiting in the Market for the Healer to give me my medicine, I met a boy who said he was looking to see you. Do you know anything about it? I suppose that if you are expecting him, you had better tell the guards: after Donyi tried to sneak in to see you, they increased security around the castle- he won't get through unless that fairy of his can make him invisible. Well, I guess I will see you on Thursday!  
  
Your Best Friend,  
  
Malon  
  
  
  
Thursday?! Today was Tuesday! I wished--- "That's it!!" I exclaimed, sitting up with a jerk. I would go to see Malon at her home! "IMPA!!!!!" I shouted, running out of the door and shutting it again with a slam. "IMPA!!! IM-" "Okay, okay, what is it?" I looked behind me to see Impa. She was laughing. "You seem in an awfully big hurry today, Zelda. What is it?" I paused, trying to find the words to say that I wanted to leave the castle without having to ask Father's permission. "Impa, can I go for a ride on my horse? PLEEEEEAAASSSSSSEEEE?" I put on the most innocent look I could. "Zelda, you know the rules. You're not allowed to leave the castle. Come on now, why all this sudden interest in riding anyway?" " I just need to, that's all. Hey! I've got it! What is I was me, but I wasn't me?" A questioning look from Impa told me I needed to explain. "You know, go in disguise- undercover!" Impa paused to consider it, then smiled. "Well, how would you like to be a Sheikah for a day?"  
  
Later that day, in Impa's room, I was sitting on the bed while Impa rummaged around in her closet for a while. At last she came back out, holding a small blue and gray bundle. "This was mine when I was a little girl," she said. "Your mother made it for me, right before it happened." Impa's voice trailed off. I looked at the bundle. Had my mother really made that herself? I reached out to touch the material. Impa laughed. "I guess you like it," She said, seeing the look in my eyes. She opened the bundle and took out a long blue dress. "Put this on, then come back out here so I can help you with the rest," she said, handing me the dress. It was long, and very soft. It was made of a hand-woven material and stitched with silver thread. I closed the closet door and removed my usual pink and purple gown. I slipped the dress over my head, and looked down at it. Although the dress was long, it only came down to a mid-calf length, just above my ankles. I stepped out of the closet, and twirled around to show Impa. "It's great," I said sadly. "But it's too short." Impa laughed. "No, silly, that's the way it's supposed to be. You see, I ran around a lot when I was you age, so I kept tripping over floor-length dresses. Now turn around, and let me do the buttons," she said. I wondered to myself what Impa looked like as a ten-year-old, and whether she had gray hair then, too.  
  
To someone who is unfamiliar with the Sheikah, Impa would look like she was older than just twenty. Most Sheikah have grayish hair, and those that don't have a very pale color. That was another thing I got from my mother: my hair was pale pale blonde, which was why I always wore my strange looking headdress. My father thought it was best if my sheikan looks were covered up-since most Hylians are deathly afraid of the Sheikah, he did not want his people to be afraid of their own princess. I am glad he decided that, although I wish I could proudly show the way I really looked. That is one reason why dressing as a Sheikah made me so happy: I could finally walk under the open daylight without being confined with magic spells and headdresses.  
  
The dress had a high collar and three buttons that went a little bit down the back. Embroidered in silver was the familiar Sheikah symbol: a single eye with what resembled a teardrop underneath it. With it went what looked like a gray cloak with no sleeves or hood. Also there were no side- seams connecting the front of it to the back. The front had two panels, and the back had one larger one: all three broadened a little as they went down and then ended in points. The entire garment was lined with the same soft material as the dress was made of, only this time it was black. It was also trimmed around the edges in black. On the back of this strange garment was embroidered the same symbol of that eye, this time larger, bolder, and in red. The points of this over-garment just touched the hem of the dress, and it was attached to the shoulders using some sort of metal clasps. Impa called them "snaps". Last was a wide brown leather belt with a heavy silver buckle. When Impa had shown me how to fasten it, She stepped back to look at me. "Well, my little Sheikah," she said, smiling. "Only a couple more finishing touches to go!" With that she walked back up to me and looked in my eyes and undid the spell she had put on them earlier this morning. Then, taking a small portion of hair from the side of my face, she braided it into three tiny braids, did the same on the other side, then pulled all six braids loosely back and tied a small piece of gray cloth around them. "Put these on," she said when she had finished. She handed me a pair of boots. They fit beautifully and came up to my knees. The boots were made of the same soft leather as the belt. Finally, I was ready to go.  
  
Impa took me out to the stables and led my favorite horse out of her stall. Her name was Comet, and she was a very beautiful white color. Once Impa had brushed and saddled her, I was finally ready to go. I told Impa good-bye and bolted out of the back gate of the castle  
  
Faster and faster I went, riding like the wind that had so recently raged across the Hylian countryside. Now, however, the sky was clear and the rain was rising in a faint mist up from the beaten path. Quicker now I went, curving around the Town and out into Hyrule Field. I was finally free to go where I wished, and I knew just where to go. 


	3. The Secret

On and on I rode, sweeping my eyes across the wide expanse of Hyrule Field, hoping to see some sign of Lon Lon Ranch, Malon's home. Finally, I found what I was looking for: a small wooden sign pointed in the direction of my path: "Head south for Malon and Talon's Lon Lon Ranch." At last, I knew the way to go.  
  
About an hour (and a few wrong turns) later, I reached a narrow winding path climbing up a slope. On the top stood a wall of great height, and banners strung across the entrance were fluttering merrily in the afternoon breeze. Slowly Comet and I began the long climb up the slope.  
  
When I finally reached the entrance, I was greeted by a strange man in pink overalls. His greeting, however, was stranger than his raiment: "Whatever you're selling, we're not interested. Go away." I didn't understand. Usually the princess was- oh, right. I'm not the princess I am a sheikah. I rode closer so as to show him my eyes. The rest of my face had been covered by a scarf, gerudo-style. "I wish to visit the ranch," said I, trying to make my voice sound cold. The result was shocking, even though I had somewhat expected it. "Well…. I…uh…. AHHHH!!!" The strange-looking man ran off inside the ranch, leaving me free to enter.  
  
I was met with a quiet, serene scene. Horses were running free over the large plain that was in the very middle of the space inside the wall. Cuccos were clucking merrily from inside a building somewhere. And the person I was looking for was dead ahead.  
  
I looked around the ranch. No one except Malon seemed to be outside. I wanted her to recognize me, but I didn't want to run the risk of anyone else doing the same. Especially the man in the pink overalls-he seemed strangely suspicious to me.  
  
I pulled the hood off my face and dismounted. I trusted Comet to stay put, so I left her where she was. Cautiously I walked towards the corral where Malon was, singing softly and swaying back and forth. Once I had to duck behind a tree to avoid the sight of Mr. Talon, but other than that, I made it there without incident.  
  
Cautiously I crept up to the center of the corral. Malon was looking the other way, so I used the opportunity to remove the scarf that still covered most of my face. "Malon!" I said. "Hey!" She jumped. "Zelda?! What are you doing here?………..And with red eyes! And I thought you couldn't leave the castle!" I laughed. "Hey, can we get inside?" I asked. "I don't wanna get caught out here.  
  
Malon led me back through the corral and into a tall building that stood on my right. From the doorpost hung a sign that read:  
  
Lon Lon Ranch:  
  
Famous for Lon Lon Milk  
  
Come on in!!!  
  
We went inside the heavy door and entered a room absolutely full of cuccos: cuccos clucking and crowing and half-flying, altogether making a terrible lot of noise. She led me up a staircase that opened onto a long corridor that had three doors, each opening on the right-hand side of the hallway. The second one of these Malon opened, revealing the most peaceful- looking place I had ever seen.  
  
Sunlight was streaming in through a large, open glass window, the gentle breeze just barely stirring the light, blue-and-white checked drapes. The walls and the floor were made of smooth, neatly polished wood. In a corner there stood a small, comfortable bed with a carved headboard made of the same wood. A multicolored patchwork quilt was lain over the bed, neatly tucked in on all sides. Resting against the headboard was a soft pillow in a white embroidered pillowcase that had blue, red, purple, and yellow flowers embroidered around the edge. Sitting under the window was a small wooden table and two chairs. A little red flower in a blue glass vase was set neatly in the middle. Somehow I wished that my room were like this: so simple, yet beautiful in its own way…  
  
I was startled out of my thoughts when Malon actually shoved me inside, causing me to fall forward onto the floor, and landing right onto my face. "Hey!!! What, may I ask, was that?!" I asked, very annoyed at the prospect of my nose being given a new shape. "Sorry," said Malon, blushing. "I saw Ingo right outside the door. I didn't want him to see you. Let me help you up." "Thanks." I took Malon's hand as she helped pull me up off the floor. She was unusually strong, I thought. I sat down at the table while Malon went back downstairs, "to get something," she had said.  
  
While I waited for Malon to return, I listened to the noises that could be heard on the ranch. Cuccos were making their usual racket, and a cow was lowing somewhere. Then I heard the sound that I dreaded most.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
Someone was coming! There was nowhere to hide. I froze in my seat, while the door slowly and silently creaked open. Then, the moment of truth. My heart was in my throat. I was about to be discovered when…..  
  
"Hi, Zelda! Hey, are you all right?" Malon was there, standing in the doorway! I felt as if I would melt. When the shock wore off, I had time to fully view the situation. Malon by now had crossed the room, and was setting a white ceramic tray onto the table. On it were a white plate of chocolate chip cookies and two tall, clear glasses of fresh, cool Lon Lon Milk. The cookies smelled as if they were straight from the oven.  
  
Gracefully Malon set the tray onto the table and handed me a glass of milk. "Thanks," I mumbled, quite shaken after that little adventure. Somehow I hadn't realized until then what the consequences of my leaving the castle might be. I looked out the window at some crazed cuccos. They didn't have that problem. I doubted that cuccos even knew what problems were, before I realized how stupid that sounded.  
  
So Malon and I began talking merrily, munching warm cookies and sipping our milk. I had never felt as complete, as if I actually belonged somewhere in my entire life.  
  
After a few minutes our conversation drifted into silence, every topic having been discussed, from dreams (Malon's dreams about a talking Lon Lon cow, and my prophetic ones), to everyday life at the Castle and the Ranch. The moment of truth had come. I knew that friends had no secrets from one another-and mine should be no exception. But I still was afraid of what would happen if I told her: would she be understanding, and us draw closer, or would she be put off? Luckily, she asked for me.  
  
"So, Zelda, where's your Mother? I never hear anybody talk about her." I paused. I had been hoping she would word the question a little differently, but it was a good start, definitely a way to tell her.  
  
"She is no longer mentioned because she is no longer with us," I answered, looking down at my plate. Saying that sentence hurt more than I thought it would.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks, but it's okay. You know, it's not as hard on me as people would think. I mean, I never really knew her. She died in Kakariko Village, her hometown, when Gerudos ravaged it. She was killed protecting the same person whom is, in turn or by fate, protecting me."  
  
"That's really amazing. But…."  
  
Silence.  
  
"But Kakariko Village wasn't opened to the common people until five years ago. Not even the Royal Family was allowed, only the Sheik…ah…… Oh."  
  
"I know it sounds weird, but that's the way it is. My mother was one of the Shadow People, the Sheikah. Please don't…oh, no…"  
  
Malon was obviously stunned by this information, and was still talking it in. There was an awkward silence, which seemed an eternity in itself, all packed into the time measured in about five seconds. What happened next was the worst, though. I will never forget how she looked at me then. She seemed to regard my Sheikan heritage as an animal that one thinks is cute, but upon instruction from parents, sees it as a danger and a threat.  
  
"I really don't know what to say-I mean…what does this mean? How can, what can it be?  
  
"Listen, I know most people regard the Sheikah as dangerous, but really they aren't a threat, and neither am I. And I am ten years old, I mean…what harm could I do?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? The Royal Family possesses magical powers, they say. And how are we supposed to know whether you guys are dangerous or not? I mean, all I have ever known is what my Father told me- I've never met one, until now."  
  
"Until now?! What do you mean? Do you regard me as a whole other species now? I'm still a person, you know, and I do have feelings. The Sheikah aren't just crazed warriors set on destroying Hylians, you know, they-we are highly intelligent people. Why do you think that the Royal Family has trusted the Sheikah with their safety, the very things that haunt their dreams, signs of lurking dangers?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'safety'? You have thousands of guards at your disposal!"  
  
"Those morons couldn't catch a runaway cucco, let alone some crazed criminal! At least the ones at the castle…"  
  
"You've got a point there…"  
  
"But that's not the point. I-oh, I don't know anymore! I just thought…"  
  
"What? What did you think?"  
  
"That you'd be different. All my life people who knew my heritage have been telling me to keep it a secret. They said that I should cover up my past. They told me that all the people feared and distrusted the Sheikah. I thought you, my best friend, would be different; but I suppose those people were right. I should have never told you."  
  
I wasn't really consciously choosing words to say. I suppose years and years of bottling up frustration had finally gotten their revenge, and the bottle had shattered into a thousand pieces. But, even if I was upset with her, I wish that my best of friends hadn't been caught in the crossfire.  
  
"I don't think I can be around people right now. I'm sorry, but I really must go." I stood up to leave, and in a swirl of gray, my cloak was about me. I quickly strode towards the door, meaning to go straight downstairs and leave, to get Comet and head home, where I was accepted, if only for being a princess.  
  
I stopped dead. I suddenly felt so dizzy. Shapes swirled in front of me, both those of what was in the room and some of an unknown nature. Strange glimpses invaded my mind, my thoughts, my senses. Everything went gray. The world started reeling, spinning, tearing around and around. And I was caught in the current, barely holding on, fearing goodness knows might happen if I let go of myself. Everything, painfully sharp at first, was now blurry and clouded, whether by tears, blindness, or both. Things got darker and darker. The floor tilted sharply up, causing my knees to buckle under my own weight and rise to hit my chest. I lurched forward.  
  
All went dark. I saw and felt no more. 


	4. A Vision of Fate

After a moment my vision cleared again. I was outside the building in which I had been only a moment ago. There seemed to be voices coming from the corral, so I went over there to see what was going on. I nearly fainted when I realized whom it was that I saw. Talon was there, holding a piece of paper that seemed to make him very upset. Ingo was there, gloating and positively beaming about something-probably what was making Talon so upset. The real source of my shock, however, was Malon. She was definitely Malon, but she was different. Older, and definitely taller: she looked about fourteen, and her hair was longer. She also was beginning to look more mature. The usual sparkle in her eyes was there, but it was not of laugher. The glitter had turned into flames of anger. There was a pure look of hatred in her eyes as she stood there, fuming at Ingo. She spoke:  
  
"This can't be! How could it happen? Why would it happen!?"  
  
"There it is, all signed and everything. I trust you know who signed it, don't you?" Ingo seemed more like a serpent than a Hylian as he spoke. Poor Talon was speechless. Malon was the only one to speak up: "This isn't happening! The Ranch has been in this family for generations! Who is this so-called King to tear innocent people away from their homes?" Just then a blinding flash of light burst right in front of Malon, and the figure that emerged from it grabbed her wrist in what looked to be a horribly painful grip.  
  
"It is I." There, in horrible living reality, stood the source of the evil that had plagued my dreams for as long as I could remember. Ganondorf, the evil king of thieves, was standing in Lon Lon Ranch, holding onto my best friend. Then it hit me: this was a vision. All I could do was stand there helplessly as I witnessed this horrible event. Ganondorf spoke again: "By Royal Decree, I, King Ganondorf Dragmire, declare that from this day forth Lon Lon Ranch shall have a new owner: My faithful servant, The Great Ingo." "Nooooo!" Malon somehow managed to tear herself away from Ganondorf and turned to face him. Bristling with wrath, her bright red hair was like the tail of a comet, her eyes an inferno: I had never seen her like this before.  
  
"How dare you consider yourself the King of Hyrule? Everybody knows that the only reason you were able to seize power is because you killed King Harkinian and Princess Zelda has vanished!" WHAT!?   
  
"Why, you little brat! If you had only kept you mouth shut, you could have had a reasonably happy life in Kakariko village. Instead, you must stay here."  
  
"Why is that so bad? Dad and I want to stay at the Ranch. It's our Home!"  
  
"No, your father will not be joining you. You must stay here and repay The Great Ingo for his and his family's years of faithful service."  
  
"What!? What do you mean by that!?"  
  
"You heard me. From this day forth, girl, you must work for Ingo as he worked for you." He turned to Talon. "And you...you have exactly five minutes to get whatever measly possessions you have and leave. Starting NOW." In a blinding flash of light and purple smoke, he was gone. The last thing I saw in my vision was Talon leaving the Ranch, casting a regretful look at Malon over his shoulder.  
  
The shapes swirled again, and slowly all went black. For a moment I could neither see, hear, nor feel anything. Then it seemed as if I were laying on a cloud, no, a bed. It was a very soft bed, and it was very warm. I groaned as I began to feel a throbbing in my head, as well as my knees where I had hit the ground.  
  
"I think she's coming around."  
  
I opened my eyes to see a bright crimson gaze staring right at me. Impa was standing over me. "Huh? What happened to me?" I asked. "Impa, how, and why, did you get here?" "Shhhhh..." she replied. "You need your rest. Sit back and don't speak. Take it easy." It was only then that I noticed Malon and Talon standing meekly in the corner. Malon was holding Talon's hand, and both of them seemed quite shaken.  
  
Impa then began to speak. "In answer to you first question," she said, "You had a vision." "I know that," I said. "I know you do," she replied. "Let me finish. You had a vision come to you in waking life, which is why you fainted. Your body wasn't used to your visions happening in full consciousness, so it responded in the only way it knew how. Therefore, you fainted. Does that make sense?" "Yes...I think so." I answered. "Good. Now you just sit tight a moment while I speak to Talon."  
  
Impa crossed the room and stood in front of Talon. I noticed that he seemed to shrink against the wall as she drew nearer. "You can relax," she said. "I am in no mood to fight at the moment, and if I were, you are two of the people I would fight for, not against. The same goes for the Princess, but she does not know how to fight." Both Malon and Talon relaxed a little. Suddenly, Malon jumped. "My chores!!!" She gasped. "I totally forgot!" With that she dashed out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
Slowly and carefully Impa explained to Talon what had happened, and why. I couldn't help noticing that Impa was forced to repeat several things in order for Talon to understand him. I couldn't blame him: I bet he had known nothing about visions and powers. "Now remember," Impa finished. "Everything you saw, heard, and learned today is a secret, a very, very important secret. There is a signed Royal Decree that this secret should be kept. Do you understand?" Talon nodded. "Good. Now make sure that Malon knows this, and that that `Ingo' creature knows nothing. Got it?" Another nod. It seemed that even after Impa's reassurances he still was very uneasy around her. He handed Impa a case of six bottles of Lon Lon Milk and left. "Now, let's go." Impa tenderly lifted me out of bed and carried me to where Comet still obediently stood. Beside her was a grey horse I had never seen before. Impa spoke some words in a strange to the brown horse, and it moved out of the way. Impa set me  
in Comet's saddle, then mounted behind me. We rode off, with the brown horse following closely behind.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything before," said Impa after a short period of silence. "But the reason that you received a vision today is that your powers are growing. Unfortunately you body seems to have not yet caught up, and that is the more detailed explanation of today's events." In the silence that followed I took time to enjoy the sights. Today was the first time I had gotten a close-up look at Hyrule Field, the huge expanse of rolling green plains that nearly covered the valley that made up Central Hyrule. I took in the sweet smell of the grass and of the newly fallen rain. I noticed how more beautiful the sky was out in the open than in the castle courtyard: and it was certainly much bigger. The tiny yellow and white flowers that grew dotted all over the field looked like stars that had fallen from the nigh sky and now lay strewn about the countryside for all to admire. The singing of the birds was in perfect time with the rhythm of the horses' beating hoofs that  
thundered across the serene plain. Stretches of low walls ran here and there about the field, and taller ones stood embedded in the sides of the tall bluffs that appeared in some places: the first beginnings of the foothills of the Grey Mountains that hemmed in Hyrule Field on all sides. It was said that many Sheikahs lived in villages that lay in high passes in the mountains.  
  
"Zelda, this is very important," Impa said after a long while. "The reason I was able to come to you was another one of your powers." "What is it?" "I received a telepathic message telling me that you were in trouble. I followed the signals as they got stronger. They eventually led me to Lon Lon Ranch. Malon was very upset as she ran out of the house right in time to meet me. She told me what had happened and where you were and then ran off. I went upstairs immediately and found you lying unconscious on the floor."  
  
"So that's how you found me?" I wondered. "But what about the telepathy?" Impa sighed. "You are not the only one of us that has special powers. I have them too." "I knew that." "I know you do, but you don't know why. Look over there." She pointed as she guided Comet eastward. I followed her gaze as we slowly stopped before a large stone bridge. A broad stone path wound its way from the bridge through a thicket of large, dark trees, which grew denser as they went back from the bridge. I noticed that a few outlying trees were growing on the nearer side of the bridge. This small forest wound its way southward, growing thicker and thicker as they went. On the further side of the bridge the road eventually ran to a tall, broad, and very steep flight of steps that wound their way steadily upward into the mountains, bordered on each side by a great wall of sheer stone. The whole staircase seemed to have been cloven from the very mountainside by the slow wearing of the flow of time,  
as the staircase was very old and worn; it was cracked in many places. "It is time you saw this," Impa said. She softly spoke to Comet and both horses clattered across the bridge and down the road. Little did I know that the end of this road would lead me to the time and place where I would meet my destiny. 


	5. The Road to Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda,  
  
But this story I do.  
  
I hope you will like it,  
  
So please read and review!  
  
As soon as we crossed the bridge, I noticed that it had suddenly gotten quite dark: it was like stepping into a deep pit of shadows. The laughing sound of the playful river had been strangely hushed: I could barely hear its gurgling song although I guessed that we were scarce three feet past the near end of the bridge. Even the horses had slowed their pace. My very breathing seemed stifled, and the thick, dark air closed about me on all sides. I did not like this forest at all. There were no birds singing, and the trees on the edge of the road were so far overhung that they formed an oppressing canopy: try as I might, I could not see the sky. No shaft of light penetrated that roof of green, and for the most part, grey shadows. The horses' hooves rang not at all: in fact, they were quite dull. The path, paved of thick flagstones about one Foot Square, was quite worn, and in many places was broken and cracked. Mosses and various lichens grew from the cracks and trailed  
intertwined among the cracks in the dark stone. As we went, the trees got larger and closer together: mostly huge oak trees of immense girth grew here, but also a few pines, spruces, and various other trees whose names were unknown.  
  
After about five minutes of traveling down this oppressive road (it was much longer than it looked, and much darker), we finally came to the stair. Here Impa dismounted and gently lifted me off Comet and set me on my own two feet. Surprisingly, I was able to stand quite well. Impa then led the two horses into a cave just to the right of the stair and tied spoke to them in words of a tongue of which I had no understanding. "They will be safe in there," she said to me. "But Impa," I replied, "Won't robbers be able to go in there and just lead them away?" Impa laughed. "No, silly," she said, "Because robbers won't see them. You see, the Sheikah have a very special gift. They can see the truth." I didn't understand. Seeing the look in my eyes, Impa continued. "You know that there is a type of magic that can deceive the eyes of the living, right?" "Like in the Shadow Temple?" "Exactly. To see the truth means that one doesn't see the deception, they see what's really there. That's  
what gives Sheikan eyes their red pigment." "Oh, so all the Sheikahs can see what's really there? And is there a deception covering that cave?" "Yes and yes. Now let's go. We have a long climb ahead of us and the Stair is very steep."  
  
With that Impa took my hand and we began the long climb into the mountains.  
  
I know, it was a short chapter, but there's more coming soon! Now go review this and tell me what you think! Oh, and if you want to use my "poem" for a disclaimer in your fics, please ask permission first!!! My e-mail address is in my profile, or ask in a review. Thanks! 


	6. Kakariko Village

The Princess of Destiny: A Fanfic by Sheik  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Well, here I am, for another update! FINALLY! Sorry, but if you'll look at my stories, you'll see that I have another new story, and, well, it took me longer than I had expected. Sorry! But, hey! At least I'm updating, right? Well, I'll shut up now and let you read this chapter!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Up, up we climbed. The stairs were very long, and very steep. They went on eastwards for some way, but eventually Impa and I reached a landing. It was almost noon now, so the sunlight was finally able to break over the mountains and shine down upon the stair. Impa paused as she waited for me to catch my breath.  
  
"You look hungry," she said. "Why don't we rest here for a moment and have something to eat?"  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
It was just then that I realized I was hot. I threw off the cloak that had been covering me ever since I had ridden out of the castle gate. I felt much better, but I was still hot: Sheikan fabric is thicker than it looks (and feels). I sat down as Impa rummaged in a belt pack. It was funny: I hadn't noticed that belt pack until now, but if I look back, I can remember Impa always wearing it.  
  
"Here you go!"  
  
Impa handed me my lunch: Some bread, an apple, a little bit of cheese, and some milk. The meal was much different than what I was used to, but it was very good. It somehow seemed to be more sustaining than the food we have at the caslte.  
  
"Thank you," I said between bites.  
  
Impa laughed.  
  
"That's very un-princesslike," she scolded playfully. "I hope no one sees you behaving in that manner? What would they think the world was coming to?"  
  
I swallowed my food and laughed with her.  
  
"They can't recognize me, though! They would think only that I was a Sheikah with horrible table manners!"  
  
That was too much for both of us. We laughed and laughed and laughed. I can't remember ever laughing so hard. And somehow, as we laughed there in the sunshine, a great weight was lifted off my shoulders. I decided then and there to laugh more often.  
  
Once we were finished, Impa gathered up everything and put it away. She then took my hand and led me up the second flight of stairs. At one point she stopped and beckoned for me to come closer to her.  
  
"Look at this."  
  
I walked up to Impa. Here, it seemed, that a huge sword had cut a deep gash in the mountainside: there was a great breach in the wall that enabled one to look out over a great chasm in the mountains.  
  
I gasped.  
  
Because of the cut in the mountain, anyone who looked over the side of the wall would have a great view of Hyrule Field. We were at least six hundred feet up already, and even then I could not see to Gerudo Valley on the other side of the plain. For as far as I could see there was nothing but green, rolling fields with so rich a hue that it seemed not of this world. A few dirt roads ran here and there amidst the rolling hills and plains, but whether it was a trick of my eyes or simply the noon sun the paths seemed to be wrought out of pure gold. I looked straight ahead and I could see Lon Lon Ranch: I wondered what Malon was doing. To the right was Hyrule Castle: It gleamed fair, white, and indomitable in the bright, clear day. Its many fountains laughed and played. Sending clear water high up to burst into thousands of tiny sparkling shards and come back down with a playful splash. Crystalline water shone and gleamed in the moat as it made its way to join the Romeyah river that led eventually to Lake Hylia. To the left was nothing but green plains, but I thought I could descry a shadow of green and a glimmer of blue: Kokiri Forest and Lake Hylia. Without a word Impa took my hand and led me up the rest of the steps.  
  
I could not see anything but the entryway, which was marked by a tall wooden fence with an opening in the middle so people could walk through. A large wooden sign that spanned the across it read:  
  
1 Welcome to Kakariko Village  
  
1.1 Opened and Maintained By The Great Impa  
  
The GREAT Impa!? I knew Impa was great in my eyes, but I did not know that that was her title.  
  
"Oh my goodness! It's The Great Impa!"  
  
A nearby Hylian Soldier standing guard by the fence had seen us, and was rushing over. He bowed to Impa as he spoke.  
  
"Oh, Lady Impa, how wonderful it is to see you here! Tell me, Lady, what brings you to our humble town?"  
  
"My own personal business, I assure you. I want to make sure that everybody acts as if I were not here. Is that understood?  
  
"Yes, of course, my Lady."  
  
He ran off through the gate and into the town. I could hear his voice barking orders at the residents. After a moment he returned.  
  
"I told them they are to completely ignore you unless you address them. You may enter, Lady."  
  
"Thank you kindly. Come on, Zel- I mean, Siri. Let's go!  
  
Impa took my hand and led me through the gate. For about twelve feet the wall remained on either side, but finally (and rather abruptly) we left the shelter of the Stair and entered the village. Kakariko village was a quiet place, and much less populated than I had expected. Cuccos clucked here and there, and a worried-looking woman was chasing some of them around, yet she seemed afraid to touch them. Harried carpenters ran back and forth, back and forth, not really doing anything at all, though they looked as if they could use the exercise. A burly man stepped out of a house just forward and a little to the right. He was escorted by a soldier and did not look happy in the least.  
  
"That way."  
  
Impa pointed to the house, which had a small flight of steps leading up to it. It had a red roof and white paneled siding. It looked very cozy.  
  
Impa led me up the stairs and into the house. As we entered, a soldier outside the entrance bowed low.  
  
Inside the house there was a gilded throne that sat facing the door. Facing the throne was an upholstered chair. On it sat a gilded book bound in gold. Underneath the book was a blue velvet pouch that looked as if there was something still inside. A table off to the left was littered with all kinds of papers, maps, and other documents, some of which had fallen off onto the floor. Impa was about to sit on the throne, but she paused. She turned to me and spoke.  
  
"Sit here."  
  
"Why should I sit there? Usually I'm the one that sits in the little chair."  
  
"I will tell you in a moment. Just sit for now."  
  
I sat down on the throne and immediately felt very small: my feet could not even reach the ground, and I nearly sank all the way into the red velvet cushions.  
  
After I was settled, Impa picked up the pouch and the book and set them in her lap as she sat down on the other chair. She did not speak for a while.  
  
Finally my curiosity got the best of me and I looked at Impa's face, searching for any clue as to how she felt. Her head was bowed and still she did not speak. A single teardrop fell glistening onto her cheek. It was then that it hit me:  
  
Impa was crying. 


	7. The Graveyard and the Mazyv of the Sheik...

The Princess of Destiny  
  
A fanfic by Sheik  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter two of "Colossus".  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Impa, are you all right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, dear, I'm fine. It's just that…."  
  
"That what?"  
  
"This was the last place your mother and I ever spoke. She was seated on that chair: Your rightful throne."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Impa sighed. "It was time I told you this. Your mother was not only the Queen of Hyrule. She was the leader of the Sheikah, the Natyma."  
  
"Does that mean that Daddy is the Natyma now?"  
  
"No, only a Sheikah can be: even half-sheikahs.  
  
"I think I understand. So that would make me…."  
  
"Yes, although I have been acting as your regent. A three-year old can hardly govern a people. Yet you are no longer a child, by Hylian or Sheikan standards. You are ten years old, and that makes you a young lady. You now have two choices: to step forward and claim the position of Natyma, or you can allow me to rule a little longer, until you become a woman. Then, like it or not, you are the Natyma."  
  
"Could you? I'm not ready to."  
  
Impa smiled. "Of course, dear. Come on, now. We will come back here later."  
  
Impa led me out of the house and into another building with flowers in the window. "Pick out the ones you like," she told me. "Don't worry about the cost."  
  
I was amazed to see so many beautiful flowers indoors at the same place and time. The fragrance of them was almost overwhelming. I chose three yellow roses, two red ones, some violets, a beautiful blue flower which I could not identify, and six white lilies. "Those were your mother's favorite," said Impa of the lilies. "She would lead me all over Hyrule Field in search of them." Impa seemed to enjoy the memory. I promised myself to go with her on a lily hunt the next time I got a chance to leave the Castle.  
  
Impa handed the flowers to the clerk, who told me to pick out some ribbon. I chose a wide red velvet one and a wide shiny gold one. "Will that be all?" The clerk asked. "Not quite," said Impa. She took three small gold necklaces from a stand: gold chains with a triforce charm on each. "We'll take these too."  
  
Outside the shop, Impa took the three necklaces out of their packaging. She fastened one around my neck, and another around hers. The third she fastened to the ribbon that the clerk in the flower shop had bound the flowers with. It gleamed there like a gold butterfly.  
  
"Three pieces, like the triforce: each unique, each important, all three together forever." I wondered what she was talking about.  
  
After introducing me to some of the citizens as Siri, Impa led me south up a long path. It had the same ominous disquiet as the road to the Stair: silent, but oppressive: as if something were watching you.  
  
"What is that? I asked. "That feeling. Are we watched?"  
  
"Yes," said Impa. "By the Sheikah. It is their job to protect the souls and the resting-places of those who have departed from us and are now in the Sacred Domain at the heart of the Sacred Realm. It is also their job to keep intruders out of the village, as well as to control the spirits of Hyrule's evil dead, the Souls of Shadow, that still walk the earth."  
  
"That's scary." I shivered. "What happens to the Souls of Shadow that leave this realm?"  
  
"They remain at the heart of the Dark World, where they can never harm anyone again. It is the power of the Sage of Shadow to lead the defense against these beings. The Sage's central domain is in the Shadow Temple, which lies behind the Tomb of the Royal Family at the very back of the graveyard. The shadow temple is where the evil of Hyrule are buried. It is also where their souls are sent from this realm, but sometimes it takes a stronger solution to even hold them from the light of day."  
  
"That's creepy."  
  
"You feel nervous because you are only half Sheikah. Sheikah have no fear of anyone, living or dead. Such are their ways. Yet anyone else but a Sheikah would quail even at the very mentioning of this subject, let alone an explanation of it. You are lucky."  
  
With that Impa led me into the graveyard. In neat little rows were headstones, all made out of the same white stone, and all with a triforce engraved on it as well as the person's name, dates of birth and death, and a custom engraving done by choice of the person's family.  
  
"How do they all look so neat?" I asked.  
  
"The headstones are replaced every now and then, out of respect for the Dearly Departed. That old stone right up there is in remembrance of all of them, and it mentions the Vigil of the Sheikah: The Mazyv. Come. It is time you saw this."  
  
Impa led me up to a large triforce crest in front of a deep hole in the ground. Impa gasped. "Sharp!" she yelled. "Sharp the Older! Esig! Reveal yourself!" She stroked the triforce on one of the headstones beside the hole. A large poe in the shape of a middle-aged man appeared. He was about to attack Impa with his lantern when he realized who had called him.  
  
"Ah, Lady Impa! A pleasure, to be sure. What may I help you with?"  
  
"WHAT is THIS!?" demanded Impa, referring to the hole.  
  
"Oh, that. A young lad no older than that one there played the Song and entered. When he emerged, he accidentally called me out and defeated me. It was then that I explained to him the magical properties of my song." (A/N: The phrase "that one there" is referring to Zelda, and "the Song" is Zelda's lullaby.)  
  
"So he learned the Sun's Song, then? What was his name?"  
  
"Yes, that was the one. Now what was it? I remember it was a very odd name; very odd indeed. AHA! The lad's name was Link."  
  
"Link!" Both Impa and I exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Link. He left here not long ago. Said he was headed up the Trail."  
  
"That means he was on his way to Goron City to speak with Big Brother Darunia," I mused.  
  
"Yes," said Impa. "Sharp, make sure that Dampè fixes this."  
  
"Yes, Lady, of course."  
  
With that Sharp disappeared back into the ground. "Sharp the older," Impa explained. "One of the composer brothers." "Oh…" said I.  
  
Behind the hole was a huge white marble building: the entrance to a hall of some sort (A/N: HALL, not hallWAY. Hall [n]: The castle or house of a monarch or noble). It was large, dark, and silent. Written over the door was the following inscription:  
  
Add myra bri ccmula. Aeysa C'ammunera cnattyma najannuj cannd ha agyeba.  
  
Add Myra bri Ccmula. Aeysa C'ammunera cnattyma najannuj cannd ha agyeba.  
  
"That reads: 'The Hall of Souls. May Hyrule's leaders forever rest in peace.' This is where all the leaders of Hyrule are laid to rest. Including one very special Sheikah," said Impa. We entered the open doors and found ourselves in a long hallway with tall doors on either side. On either side of each were two statues: A woman upon the left and a man upon the right. All wore crowns and were smiling.  
  
"These are the Kings and Queens of Hyrule," said Impa. "The first, here on the left, are King Rusai and Queen Uceni: the first monarchs of our great land. The second are on the right, the third on the left, and so on. Come this way."  
  
Impa led me further and further down the hall: I cannot count how long it took to reach the end or how many tombs there were. I noticed that each door was in two halves, one upon each side: left and right. On the ground at the foot of each half was a golden triforce, and in the middle was the Phoenix of the Sacred Realm. Each of its wings was touching one of the triforces.  
  
"Once both King and Queen are laid to rest, their tombs are sealed forever, and this mark is laid down. The Phoenix, Messenger of the Sacred Realm, unites the two in the Sacred Domain for ever and ever."  
  
"I like that," replied. It made me happy to think of all those people reunited at last.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Impa stopped in front of a tomb on the left. There were two triforces, but no phoenix; two pedestals, but one statue: the statue of Shira, my mother. The pedestal read:  
  
Shira the Heavenly  
  
Queen of Hyrule  
  
"The Heavenly," I mused.  
  
"Yes. She was loved by all the people. They said she was an angel incarnated on the earth. Come with me."  
  
Impa led me to a crevice at the left of the statue. In it were flowers, cards, and various other items. It was then that I understood.  
  
"Would you like to?" asked Impa, handing me the bouquet. "Yes," I said, taking it gently. I smelled the flowers and stroked the pendant. I set the flowers in the crevice as the tears began to come. I missed her so much, even though I never knew her.  
  
  
  
"Together forever, three parts united. I'll see you again, Mother. Someday." 


	8. The Ccmula bri Fuutaycca and The Return

The Princess of Destiny  
  
A FanFic by Sheik  
  
Disclaimer: See prev. Chapters. Yeah.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Impa stood silent. She knew what this meant for me: I was accepting that my mother was gone and would never come back. When I was very little, I didn't understand that she had been killed: I wished every night on the power of the Legendary Sages that she would come back. Now, standing here in the Tomb of the Royal Family, I was accepting that she was gone.  
  
I began to whimper as I tried to hold back the tears that came in such force. Finally the floodgates broke and I threw myself into Impa's always-reassuring embrace.  
  
"It's okay, dear….let it out….no one will see you in here." Impa knew how I hated crying in front of anyone: as future Queen, I had to be strong.  
  
A horrifying shriek pierced the subsiding sound of my sobs. I felt suddenly frozen: try as I might, I could only move my eyes. I struggled to be free of the spell as what seemed to be one of the Souls of Shadow: It was of human shape, but it certainly was not of this world. Impa let go of me and drew herself up to her full height: at nearly seven feet, she was tall even for a Sheikah. She called out in a commanding voice what seemed to be an incantation of some sort:  
  
"Epp samul, dnebce, tyh uh ydd nuueo kahidcan aclym!"  
  
With a sigh the creature melted into the ground and its spirit, seeming to have been freed, floated away and vanished. I fell back into Impa's arms feeling suddenly weak.  
  
"What WAS that?! I asked. "It seemed to have been pulling the very life from me!"  
  
"It was doing just that. It was one of the Souls of Shadow: it is called a ReDead by the Hylians. It freezes its victim and then draws the life from them. It was trying to repent of the evils it had committed in its earthly life by ridding this place of an intruder. This place is the charge of the Sheikah."  
  
"But I'm half Sheikah!"  
  
"I suppose it did not recognize you. Such beings do not have the ability to know princesses from any other beings, Zelda." Impa sighed. "I always said not to make this place open into the Shadow Temple. But those fools assumed that the Sheikah would take care of everything."  
  
"Well, can't they?"  
  
"Not always, Zelda. We have out faults, just like any other living creature. Even without those faults, it would take all the Sheikah in the world to keep those spirits in the Shadow Temple for good, and we are needed elsewhere. Are you ready to go?"  
  
I nodded. This place was too sad, and the Shadow Temple being so near was not a comforting thought.  
  
It was nearly Sunset, which meant that it was time to go. The StalChildren would appear as soon as the Wolfos of the Lost Woods howled, and we couldn't stay overnight because Father had ordered Impa to have the two of us home by nightfall.  
  
We said our farewells to the villagers, who seemed relieved to have these Shadow Folk leaving their town.  
  
We paused at the Window on the Stair, as the break in the wall was called, to admire the sunset: A flame-kissed sky swept with clouds like the feathers of the Phoenix, the sky already midnight blue in the east behind us. Impa led me down the stair and into the hidden stable where I mounted Comet and Impa mounted the brown horse. Away we rode.  
  
As soon as we crossed the bridge, I was amazed at how light the air became: I was getting used to the thickness of the places guarded by the Mazyv of the Sheikah.  
  
Just as dusk lowered its veil onto the land we entered the Market, and the response we got from the people there was priceless. Some people went into their houses and shut the windows, some simply stared, sum ran away, and excited children, seeing their first Sheikahs, walked right up to the horses while worried parents pulled them back. The children, however, walked right up to us again. One girl just about my age walked up beside Comet. I smiled at her.  
  
"Hello," I said.  
  
"Hi." She seemed shy.  
  
We rode on.  
  
The drawbridge leading into the town shut as the Wolfos howled. Immediately following it were the scratches of the StalChildren trying to get into the town. Immediately after the howling of the Wolfos, people closed their shops, children ran inside, and within seconds the only people outside were Impa, some Hylian Soldiers, and I.  
  
We rode on.  
  
The guards saluted.  
  
We rode on.  
  
We reached the gate. The guard there saluted and opened the gate.  
  
We rode on.  
  
We reached the stables and turned the horses into the care of Kennih, the stable-keeper, and went inside.  
  
So ended my first day free of responsibility: free of my royal heritage, free of cares, of spells, of headdresses, and of myself. 


	9. Night

The Princess of Destiny  
  
A FanFic by Sheik  
  
Um……yeah. Go to the earlier chapters. There ya go.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Night. The one time I could get away from the pressures of the daily world: at night there were no court visits, no "princess duties", no lessons in politics, history, language, diplomacy, or anything else. Night was my one escape. It was also the home of my darkest fear.  
  
No, I'm not afraid of the dark. But I am afraid of one thing: the dream. The dream I get each night in horrible growing detail: the closer that time comes, the clearer the vision. I try to stay up all night (the dream can't come if I'm not asleep), but that doesn't work. The Sheikah have been known to be able to stay awake for long amounts of time, but I'm only half Sheikah, and my skills are underdeveloped.  
  
So now I sit here, waiting. Waiting for the dawn, waiting for Impa to come in at the usual time and tell me to go to sleep, waiting for the hope that comes with dawn. Hope, yet my hope comes also with despair. For with each day that dawns bright, cheerful, and full of hope comes another less day until my beloved Hyrule is destroyed.  
  
I sat there, watching the StalChildren roam the expanse of Hyrule field. They seemed to be chasing something. What? And so my mind wandered, waiting for answers to come with the dawn.  
  
"Zelda, not again! Please, go to sleep."  
  
Impa emerged from the closet. She had evidently taken the secret passage to come check on me.  
  
"How in Hyrule am I supposed to sleep on THAT?!"  
  
I gestured to my bed, now just a lumpy mountain of blankets, sheets, and pillows.  
  
"I don't know, but it's better than sitting up all night."  
  
Impa smiled.  
  
"You know," she said, "This is the longest you've ever stayed awake. You're coming along. I wonder if all this 'practice' is what's doing it."  
  
"I don't feel tired…" I mused. "Maybe that's it!"  
  
"You've released some things recently that you'd been keeping for some time. Maybe that has something to do with it."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Come on. I have something to show you."  
  
Impa stepped back into the closet and produced a heavy robe from within.  
  
"Just because it's the middle of the night doesn't mean that you can walk around with your underthings showing," she said as I slid into the brocade robe and secured the fastenings.  
  
Impa took my hand and led me out of my room through the secret passage. We walked for what seemed like a long time, following various twists and turns in the series of passages that connected to every room in the castle. I didn't see any Sheikah, but I knew they were there.  
  
"This way."  
  
Impa led me up a spiraling flight of stairs that seemed to go on for some time. Finally, as we reached the top, she opened a door and led me out onto a landing. I gasped.  
  
We were on top of a tower with nothing but the sky above us, and nothing but a low parapet keeping someone from falling off the edge. But what caught my attention were the stars. They were clearer than I could imagine, brighter than the glitter of crystal in the candlelight, and sharper than the sharpest diamond.  
  
We stood like this for some time, out in the middle of that tower, gazing at the stars. "Narÿdwe," I mumbled: the Sheikan word for "star".  
  
"What did you say?!" Impa gasped.  
  
"Narÿdwe," I repeated.  
  
"Where did you learn that?!"  
  
"I didn't even know I knew it. Mother must have spoken in Sheikan a lot when I was little, and I subconsciously picked it up from her. Isn't that how babies learn to talk?"  
  
"Yes, but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"What? What is it? Impa, you're making no sense!"  
  
"Get down!"  
  
With that Impa shoved me down onto the floor of the tower. She crept to the edge of the parapet and signaled for me to do likewise.  
  
"What is it?" I whispered.  
  
"That."  
  
Impa pointed to the drawbridge that leads out into Hyrule field. There, sneaking around the guardhouse, were two Gerudo thieves!  
  
"What are THEY doing here?!" I asked.  
  
"Scouting."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They're checking the area, spying, making sure everything is ready. Ganondorf is planning something. I know it."  
  
"Do you think…..?"  
  
"Possibly. I think your dream is about to come true." 


	10. Truth: Prelude

The Princess of Destiny A Fanfic by Sheik  
  
You thought I was dead, didn't you? Well, I have bad news: I'm not, and I'm gonna keep writing! Yay for me!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Impa and I sat there on that tower for quite some time, the Gerudo quietly sneaking around the place like brightly-clad snakes with legs and scimitars. Then, seemingly satisfied, they took off quite suddenly. Impa stood up.  
  
"Well, I guess that's that," she said, dusting herself off where she had been crouching by the parapet.  
  
"What do you mean?!" I hissed, jumping up off the ground so suddenly that I nearly toppled over. "We have to do something? Why are you just standing there?" I asked furiously.  
  
"Zelda, please calm down," said Impa, kneeling down so that our eyes were level as she rested her hands on my shoulders. "There is nothing we can do at the moment. All we can do is hope with all our might that Link succeeds in his quest."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Zelda, come. It is nearly dawn. You need to get dressed and act as if you were asleep all night. You must tell NO ONE about what you saw or said up there. Your father isn't exactly on good terms with the Sheikah."  
  
"But my MOTHER was Sheikah! His wife!"  
  
"If your mother had not been at the village that day trying to protect our race, she would be alive now. Even though it was no one's fault, not even the Gerudos' (They were aiming for me, remember), that she was killed that day. Your father, however, refuses to accept that. He won't forgive the Sheikah. Why do you think he won't let you be yourself, as far as your heritage is concerned?"  
  
"But he said."  
  
"That was only partial truth. The Hylian people love you, Zelda, and after getting over the initial shock of your true heritage, they would love you just the same as always. You know that."  
  
"Obviously not ALL of them," I sighed, wishing I hadn't overreacted towards Malon. It wasn't her fault. I wanted to leap off the tower, run to Lon Lon Ranch, and apologize right away.  
  
"Zelda, friends are different. Friends know almost everything about each other, and obviously learning about this huge secret you've kept for so long would come as quite a surprise. Of course, were your mother still here, people would know the truth by now. She wouldn't have stood for your father's commands as far as your secrecy. You know why she went to Kakariko, don't you?"  
  
"She went there to defend the Sheikah! Everybody knows that!"  
  
"Wrong, Zelda," said Impa.  
  
"Then why did she leave the castle?"  
  
"Your mother was in Kakariko the day of the attack because she had left your father." 


	11. Truth: Continued

The Princess of Destiny A Fanfic by Sheik  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I didn't understand. She had left my father? But why?  
  
"Come on, Zelda," said Impa shortly, leading me by the hand so quickly that I was tripping slightly over my own feet trying to keep up. "It's time we had a little chat with your father." She began leading me up the stairs.  
  
"But the throne room is that way!" I contradicted, pointing down the corridor leading to the huge gilded doors that opened onto the room that was almost sacred to the Hylian People.  
  
"Well you're certainly not going to talk to your father in THAT," Impa said playfully as she stopped and pointed to my robe.  
  
We both laughed and continued the rest of the walk to my room in silence. We took the main ways this time, and took great sport in watching the reactions of the people in the hallways to the Princess walking around in nothing but a nightgown and a robe escorted by a seven-foot tall Sheikah in full armament.  
  
When we finally reached my room, I ducked into the closet and found my usual pink and purple gown.  
  
"No, not that one," said Impa. "This one."  
  
She held out a box wrapped in brown paper, which I took.  
  
"What's this?" I asked.  
  
"It's something that we can use to our advantage. Your mother had one just like it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I opened the box and looked inside. There were three or four objects wrapped in white paper.  
  
"They sure packaged it well," I mused.  
  
"Of course they did. Look at this."  
  
Impa opened one of the parcels to reveal a beautiful golden circlet with a single ruby set in the middle. Intricate, shining, and gilded with gold, I admired its beautiful, perfectly round shape.  
  
(A/N: This is NOT the one we see Zelda wearing as an adult in OoT. When I say circlet, I MEAN circlet. If you don't know what that is, e-mail me or go look it up.)  
  
"Your mother always wore this circlet," Impa said fondly. "And this outfit was what she wore most often. She always said it was very comfortable."  
  
As she talked, Impa unwrapped all of the packages inside the box. There was a plain Hylian blouse, like the traditional ones that many of the Hylian women wore, except that this one was made of a beautiful, soft fabric and was perfectly white.  
  
Next came a long, dark blue skirt bordered with a golden design on the hem. It was a very soft, rich fabric that rustled softly in the most delightful way. It had many folds and tucks in it that made it sweep with every movement.  
  
After that came a heavy cloak in the deepest red and lined with an even darker red. It hung around the shoulders with no sleeves, but it swept all the way to the ground and was fastened by a beautiful golden brooch. It was bordered around the hood and every hem (including the ones in the opening in the front) with that same beautiful design as was on the skirt.  
  
Impa handed me the skirt and blouse.  
  
"Put these on," she said, "And hurry."  
  
I did as she said, and as I did I listened intently to what Impa had to say.  
  
"Your father is getting suspicious of you," she was saying, "The guard at the entrance to the Death Mountain Trail has reporting admitting a young boy in green onto the trail because he had a signed letter of permission from you.  
  
"Also, Brother Darunia said he gave the Spiritual Stone of Fire to his new Sworn Brother, a young boy who matches Link's description perfectly.  
  
"That's not all," she said in response to my exclamation of surprise. "Princess Ruto of the Zora says that she became engaged to that same boy by giving him the Spiritual Stone of Water, which she claims had such great importance to him that he carried her all the way through the digestive system of the Zoras' patron Deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu.  
  
"I knew from the day I met him seven years ago that there was something special about that boy.."  
  
"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed. "Seven years? You just met him a few days ago!"  
  
"Not quite," said Impa. "I met Link and his mother shortly after your mother died. The Gerudo wanted her and her son, so I told her to flee into the forest and plea to the Deku Tree for the safety of Link, and herself."  
  
"Wow.. So you're responsible for Link actually having been able to meet me!"  
  
"In a way, yes. I suppose you could say that. Are you finished?"  
  
"Yes," I replied obediently as I slid out of the closet. "What do you think?"  
  
Impa stood there with the strangest look in her eyes. A single tear slid down her cheek. Then, quite suddenly, she fell to her knees and caught me up in the biggest hug I could imagine.  
  
"Oh, Zelda! You look just like her!" She said proudly. "Come see."  
  
She led me to a mirror and had me stand in front of it. I gasped. There, standing behind me and beside Impa in that mirror was my mother herself:  
  
QUEEN SHIRA OF HYRULE. 


	12. Shadow and Light: Conflict

I leapt back from the mirror in shock, nearly causing Impa to topple over as I did so. I began to shake all over as I sank down onto my knees. I put my head in my hands and sat there on the floor for what felt like an eternity.  
  
"ZELDA!" Impa cried, putting her strong arms around me in such a way that would have comforted me. Instead I shook her off and crouched closer to the ground.  
  
"Please, no!" I said, surprised at the choked sound of my own voice. How could this be? Shira was dead. Gone forever. So why was she dwelling in my bedroom mirror?  
  
"Zelda..." Impa said softly as she stood. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
"Please, just leave me alone!"  
  
To me, my voice sounded so distant, on the verge of tears. It was like my mind was closing in on itself. My own consciousness seemed to be spiraling inward, slipping out of my grasp as further and further I found myself falling away into nothing.  
  
At last I gave up the fight, closed my eyes, and went limp on the floor. I saw and knew no more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
....  
  
"Zelda.." A murmured whisper seeped into the nothingness of my mind.  
  
....  
  
"Zelda." A voice. Do I know that voice?  
  
....  
  
"Zelda!" It grows louder. I felt warmth return to me.  
  
....  
  
"ZELDA!" A rushing wave of dizziness swept over me as I returned to the present time.  
  
"Impa?"  
  
"Oh, Zelda!" The voice answered.  
  
Suddenly Impa held me tight, close to herself, as she broke down in sobs.  
  
"I'd thought I'd lost you!"  
  
"Why would that happen?" I wondered aloud. "Impa, you're not telling me something."  
  
"I'm not telling you," she replied, letting me lose but holding my shoulders tightly as she looked straight into my eyes, "Because I do not know what happened myself. But you must tell me, Zelda."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Tell me what you saw."  
  
I looked back. What did I see? I remembered a mirror, and new clothes. And something about a reflection. What was it?  
  
"I... I don't remember."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I remembered a reflection, and then I lost hold of myself. That's when I collapsed. But that's all I remember. I promise."  
  
"Hm." Impa stood up and walked away, her back turned to me. She seemed confused about something. It was only at that moment that I was lying in bed, if that's what you can call it. There were so many pillows stacked behind me that I was actually sitting up. Impa must have been sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
As I tried to sit up, a portion of my hair slipped over one eye. I blinked. Impa turned around and laughed.  
  
"How very princesslike you look right now!" She said, rather sarcastically if I may say so myself.  
  
I tucked the stray hair behind my ear and pushed myself up, leaning on one hand. "What a nice thing to say," I replied, grinning.  
  
There's not much to say about what happened in that sunlit room, except that as Impa brushed my hair and explained what had happened the way she saw it, everything seemed to make sense. Slowly the fog lifted.  
  
I'm still not sure what happened, but this is what Impa and I managed to come up with: at the sight of Shira, my mother, I went into some kind of shock. My mind couldn't handle the stress and went into some kind of breakdown.  
  
"I was so scared," said Impa, putting the last touches on my hair as she softly laid the circlet upon my head. "You were deathly pale, and stone cold. I was so afraid that It was going to happen to you, too"  
  
"It?"  
  
"You know that Sheikah represent Shadow, don't you?" Impa asked.  
  
"Of course.  
  
"Well, the Hylian people are referred to by the Sheikah as those of light. Shadow and light are opposed. Every time a half Sheikah was born, he or she eventually was overcome by one or the other. Either way, that person slipped into the shadows forever."  
  
I shuddered.  
  
"Not a comforting thought, is it?" Impa remarked, a note of mirth returning to her voice. "But you have proven that you are stronger than your Father thought. You truly are your Mother's daughter."  
  
"What does my Father have to do with it?"  
  
"He knows very well what happened to the others with the same heritage as you. He thought you would eventually be overcome like them, and therefore you are almost completely worthless to him. All he cares about is an heir. So, he has been looking for another. Either another wife who will produce a son, or someone he can adopt."  
  
"So, I'm nothing to him?" I demanded, though I felt surprisingly calm.  
  
"I don't think so, Zelda. You are his daughter, and you remind him very much of your Mother. Deep down, I think, he loves you. But let's just say that your Father is a difficult man. He wants what he wants when he wants it. He's the King. His word is law. Or so he likes to think. He's just like the other kings. Hyrule is his little playground, and everyone in it, including you and I, are his private little toys. Dolls to him, really. He likes to think that he can just pull a string and make us dance."  
  
I said nothing.  
  
"Come on, Zelda. It's time we had a little chat with this so-called father of yours." 


	13. Confrontation: Part 1

The time had come at last. As we approached the Throne Room the guards gasped. They knew very well who had worn this raiment seven long years ago. Stricken with sudden realization of who was approaching, they immediately saluted.  
  
"I wish to pass this door," said I.  
  
"Of..of course, M'lady," one of them struggled. The huge doors parted and swung inward with little effort. I began to go in when Impa stopped me.  
  
"You should save your appearance to be a little 'present' for him," she said. "Let me go in front."  
  
I nodded and Impa passed through. I followed close behind. At first I was surprised that my Father saw only Impa (because of what I was wearing it should have been easy to spot me behind her), but then I realized that it must be another one of the Sheikahs' powers: that of concealment. I kept as quiet as I could, listening to the conversation that transpired:  
  
"Hello, Impa!" called my father as we neared the Throne. He sounded nervous.  
  
"Hello," was Impa's cold reply.  
  
"What brings you to my court?" he asked. "And where is the Princess?"  
  
"ZELDA," Impa replied, accenting my name as if it were the first time the King had ever heard it, "Was never of any particular concern to you before now, save if she was locked up with your ridiculous secrecy policy." Impa was skilled at dodging questions without lying. To lie to the King was considered treason, and was punishable by death. I listened intently to what the two were saying.  
  
"You speak as if I do not know my own daughter's name!" he laughed.  
  
"You rarely spoke it before. Indeed you hardly speak of your own daughter, save as of some heavy burden which you alone must carry."  
  
"That girl never gave me the smallest hint of gratitude!" He spoke as if even to be his daughter, the daughter of a King, were a great favor and sacrifice on his part.  
  
"You do not deserve it, if that is how your mind works. She needs a father, Harkinian, and I highly doubt you are fit to play that role."  
  
For a single moment, time froze. The two figures stood still and silent, two great statues moulded by cunning hand and mind.  
  
It was the calm before the storm. 


	14. Confrontation: Part 2

The Princess of Destiny A Fanfic by Kaori-chan  
  
The King's face contorted into a look so horrible no words could describe it. Hatred, wrath, and even enmity twisted themselves into a creature that was no longer my father. In his place, upon the sacred throne of Hyrule, as so many deemed it, sat a thing so menacing, so full of animosity and bitter anger that the guards in the room turned and fled.  
  
"YOU DARE TO QUESTION MY AUTHORITY?!"  
  
The throbbing boom of that voice ricocheted back and forth between the stone walls of the hollow throne room. Impa, however, maintained her focus and barely even blinked.  
  
"Of course not, your HIGHNESS," (here she placed an almost sarcastic emphasis on the word), "But rather I act only upon the concerns of your DAUGHTER that I have had for some time now. She needs to know the truth. And she needs to know it now."  
  
"THAT LITTLE BRAT DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING! SHE'S UNFIT TO RULE AND UNWORTHY OF THE TITLE AN THE PRIVELIGES I HAVE GIVEN HER!"  
  
"So that's how you see me, is it?" I asked from behind Impa.  
  
"Who said that?!" demanded the King.  
  
"I did."  
  
With that, holding on to Impa's hand (more to keep standing than anything else), I stepped out into plain view. I could feel my eyes blazing as I glared at him, feeling such anger as I had never felt before. He didn't care. He never had, and probably never would.  
  
Judging from Impa's grip on my hand, I had acted upon the one precise moment in which to strike the blow: it hit him like a smack in the face. I spoke.  
  
"I'm nothing more than a useless doll to you, am I? Just like she was."  
  
The King's expression at that moment was quite something. Judging from his face, he was caught between rage, horror, and some unknown emotion that was tearing him apart from the inside out. His face was contorting so hideously that he could barely speak.  
  
"Wh-who?" he stammered, in an almost threatening manner.  
  
"You know of whom I speak," I said coldly, but my voice was rising, and so was my temper. I couldn't hold it in anymore. All the anger, pain, and confusion I had been holding in all these years exploded out of my heart.  
  
"You killed her, didn't you? YOU were the reason she went to Kakariko that day! YOU are the reason the Sheikah are barely more than legend! YOU are the one who brought all this pain upon us! It was YOU! ALL OF IT WAS YOU!"  
  
With that last word, I tore my left hand away from Impa and pointed directly at the King with my right. My chest was heaving, my lungs were burning, my vision was blurred, and I was bordering upon the point of hyperventilating. Other than that, all else froze.  
  
Silence.  
  
Nothing happened. The King sat silent, a look of utter shock and horror written across his once noble face. Impa grabbed my hand again and held on tight. I put down the pointing hand and straightened myself up. My breathing calmed.  
  
Then, something very strange happened.  
  
The King leaned over. He stood up and toppled down the small staircase that elevated the Throne above floor level, landing in a crumpled, shivering heap at my feet. I looked down at him, trying to keep my eyes focused on something.  
  
"It's true!" he sobbed. "It's all true! Everything you said is the truth!" He continued sobbing at my feet.  
  
"Then why?" I asked.  
  
He looked up, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Why did she leave?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"I need to know," I insisted. "Why did she go that day? What made her leave?"  
  
"Zelda, I-" began Impa.  
  
"Please," I interrupted. "I need to hear it from him." I turned my gaze back upon the broken man at my feet.  
  
"Why?" I asked again.  
  
"I wouldn't know where to start." he stammered.  
  
"At the beginning, of course."  
  
~ Continued in Chapter 15 ~ 


	15. Confrontation: Part 3

The Princess of Destiny A Fanfic by Kaori-chan  
  
"I wouldn't know where to start," The King stammered.  
  
"At the beginning, of course." I stared down at him calmly, waiting for an answer. Slowly, my Father got back on his feet and sat down on the bottom step of the staircase leading to the dais the throne sat on, motioning for me to join him as he did so. Instead, Impa and I remained standing and simply came closer to the stairs.  
  
"It was so long ago," he said almost to himself in a rather shaky voice. "I guess I had tried to shut it out of my mind. But this is what happened, as well as I can remember it."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"You were just a baby when it first started. I knew the Hylian people didn't need to know your real.. Heritage...but your mother disagreed. She said they had a right to know the truth, but I didn't listen to her. Our argument over this continued for many years, but we both refused to budge.  
  
"Meanwhile, your mother was moving back and forth between the castle and Kakariko due to increased threats to those Sheikah. She was also training some misfit she had picked up, the great warrior you know as Impa.  
  
"Anyways, a couple days before the..incident..took place, we had had our biggest blow-out yet. We had been dealing with many other problems as well, some of which were the Gerudo, this supposed threat to the Triforce, and other...issues that I won't go into right now. She left, and was killed because she refused to see what I knew to be the truth the whole time."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
All I could do was stare. Did he think this pathetic excuse for an explanation would do? Was he really this enveloped in his own ego, even after all this? His first sentence had sounded legitimate, but he was a King, when all was said and done. He recovered quickly, even I had to give him that. I chuckled softly to myself.  
  
"What's so funny?" He demanded. Clearly the recovery of his wits and his ego was complete. It was as if five minutes ago had never happened.  
  
"Are you really that oblivious to what's going on around you?" I demanded as my voice went colder and colder. "Or am I just so stupid and naïve that there's no possible way I could understand?"  
  
Silence. He just stared, as if he was thinking of something deep in his mind. That is, if creatures such as him were even capable of thinking.  
  
"Well?" I demanded. "Aren't you even going to answer me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Wait, what was that? Something felt...wrong..  
  
Silence.  
  
Yes, there it was again! Something was coming..  
  
"WELL? What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Closer now..some kind of urgency seemed to steal about the room and hang there, menacing and oppressing.  
  
A thought came to mind.  
  
"Run!" a little thought, barely there, awoke in my head.  
  
What? I could barely hear it...  
  
"RUN!" It insisted, louder this time.  
  
"Zelda." Impa said softly at my side.  
  
"Hmm?" It was then that I once more became aware of the room, and Impa right next to me.  
  
I looked up at her. For the first time I had ever seen, and probably for the first time in her life, the Great Impa was absolutely terrified. 


End file.
